The Three Unfortunate Shinigami
by L.I.N.A.T
Summary: When transfer student Kara's book is ruined, Ichigo, Renji and Ikkaku better run for their lives. ON HOLD FOR NOW, CAUSE I'M BUSY


A/N: This is and AU! Just wanted to let you guys know that. O.O

L.I.N.A.T: This story was co-written by TCP4ever, who is also my sister! Thanks a bunch for the help TCP4ever!

TCP4ever: Aww thanks. L.I.N.A.T, you rock. Btw, we (unfortunately) don't own Bleach or the briefly mentioned One Piece. *sigh*

L.I.N.A.T: But if we did... *Both give an evil laugh.*

Two things, and we'll let you read the story. One; did you know this is TCP4ever's first fan fiction ever! Congrats! Two; cyber cookies to whoever can guess what my username stands for. (Hint: It has something to do with manga and anime.)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

_Man, I can't believe I had to move to this place. All these people are idiots. Especially those weirdos that are fighting over there._ Kara thought as she read her book.

Kara had just moved in last week, and today was her first day of school. She was a very quiet person, and didn't have any friends nor want any since they are just pointless. She could tell it was going to be a very long two years until graduation judging by the stupidity revolving around the classroom.

Currently, there was a fight erupting on the other side of the classroom. It was between a tall boy with orangish-red hair, a guy with red hair that was shaped like a pineapple, and a bald guy. Their names were Ichigo, Renji, and Ikkaku, if she remembered correctly. They looked strong, but stupid. You know, like thugs.

Most of the class was ignoring the fight, seeing as it looked like this type of thing happened nearly everyday for the smallest and stupidest reasons. She didn't really care about three teenage boys doing who knows what, and went on reading her manga, One Piece. The reason for the fight today went something like this:

**Flashback**

"_Hey Strawberry, can I see that book?" Renji asked as he walked towards Ichigo._

"_You pineapple! I told you not to call me that!" Ichigo yelled as he hurled the book at Renji's head. Renji ducked and the book hit Ikkaku in the face as he walked in the door, leaving a long red mark on his face._

"_What the hell! Why'd you throw that at me!" Ikkaku shrieked._

"_Sorry. Meant to hit Pineapple here." Renji's face turned as red as his hair but before he could say anything Ikkaku hit him._

"_You idiot! Why'd you duck!?" Ikkaku yelled._

"_Watch who you're hitting Baldy!" Renji retorted. He then turned to Ichigo and said "Hey Strawberry, wh-" Before he could finish what he was saying, two hand pushed his head into the floor._

"_Shut up idiot Pineapple!" Both Ichigo and Ikkaku yelled. _

_From there, it turned into an all out brawl. Ichigo went to kick Renji, but hit Ikkaku instead. Renji aimed for Ikkaku, but hit Ichigo. Ikkaku, who was trying to get Ichigo back for kicking him, accidentally punched Renji. One of the desks got in the way, so all three of them kicked it, and a whole bunch of desk pieces went flying._

**End Flashback**

A few minutes after the fight started, Kara stopped reading to get her lunch out. She placed her rice, soy sauce, strawberries and water out on her desk. She started to eat, while she got back to reading her book. "_Oh my gosh, LUFFY-" _Before she could finish her thought a desk leg came flying at her and hit her book head on, destroying it. At the same time her food spilled onto the book as well, completely ruining whatever parts of the book that might have survived the desk leg. Her glasses fell to the desk as she stared at what remained of one of the last limited edition One Piece mangas that her dad got her.

The fight was still being fought, but not for long. She stood up, her hair falling from it's bun to her waist, and stormed to where the fight was. It had moved out of the room, so she followed it.

Now, let me tell you something. Kiara is normally the type of girl who ignores everything that doesn't concern her, and just reads a book. She stays to herself, and is consider a 'geek'. However, if you mess with one of her books in anyway, well, let's just say you better run as fast as you can.

She stalked out of the room with the desk leg that had destroyed her book in her hand. When she got to where the fight had moved she stopped and asked "Which one of you assholes was the one who threw this?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Which one of you assholes was the one who threw this?"_

Ichigo looked up from where he was fighting Renji and Ikkaku and stared at the girl in front of them. He sensed everyone else was staring at her as well.

She had long brown hair with magenta streaks, and violet eyes. She was glaring at the three of them with a desk leg in her hand as she asked again in a voice layered with venom. "I asked you a question. Which one of you _freaks_ threw this book at me?"

When none of them answered she grabbed Ichigo's and Renji's heads and bashed them together, then kicked Ikkaku to the ground. As the three of them looked up they saw a tall girl glare at them as she towered over them, and when they saw her eyes, they knew they should get out of there as fast as they could, before it was too late.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: L.I.N.A.T: Thanks for reading! Me and TCP4ever thank ya a bunch. ,

TCP4ever: Hey L.I.N.A.T, don't you think Tokyo Crazy Paradise is the bomb?

L.I.N.A.T: *Scowls* What did you say?"

TCP4ever: I said-wait, is that a knife? Wait! All I did was ask if Tokyo Crazy Paradise was-Ahhhhhhhh!

L.I.N.A.T: *Sniff* She was such a good sister. Well, except for the fact she like Tokyo Crazy Paradise, but anyway. Well, I have to find a way to bring TCP4ever back, or she won't be able to help me with the story.

Ichigo: Want me to go to Soul Society and bring her back to help?

L.I.N.A.T: Yeah, thanks Ichigo!

Kara: L.I.N.A.T, why did you ruin my One Piece manga!?

L.I.N.A.T: Sorry! *Hides under bed*

*TCP4ever is smirking at her from where Ichigo dropped her off at.


End file.
